castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Something In My Eye
Something In My Eye is the one of the Killing Quests in Castaway 2. The quest tells about the goal that you need to kill 25 Eye Guys. Description "Prematurely end the lives of 25 Eye Guys." Something In My Eye is the 9th Killing Quest in Castaway 2. It is the only quest that needed to kill Eye Guys, while others can be progress from the other quest instead of the Eye Guys. Sigil needs this quest for you to kill first 25 Eye Guys after giving this to you as the quest. It would give you 200 Gold (G) when you kill 25 Eye Guys. So be careful, they could act like Baby Eye Guys, and dive into the target who's attacked to those Eye Guys (if your hero or your pet), dodges attacks while diving into you. How to Complete the Quest It is easy to know that the description of the Quest is what you'll follow. That means you need to follow the Killing Quest, and you've been followed for that, means you've been complete the quest! The Eye Guy(s) is level 9, and the 1st species of the Eye Guys in the Castaway 2. They're found first at the top of Sister Pedro's room with 5 Eye Guys live there with Blue Beetles and Baby Loomis, and it continues until to Hyperion's Gate with only 4 Eye Guys live there with Loomis and Baby Poison Bugs. Kill the first 25 Eye Guys (you've been seen while adventuring), and you've been complete the quest "Something In My Eye". What is Eye Guy? (Clues to know Eye Guy(s)) You can see in the picture on the left, it is the Eye Guy, the example of the Eye Guy. Below, there is a table which what is their stats when he (they) is (are) level 9. Eye Guy's Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths High in Strength, and dodges attacks while dives into the target. '''Eye Guy is good at Strength, so they could dive into the target, when you or your pet wants to attack one or more Eye Guys, so they could dive into the target, and dodges attacks. You can remember if you are trying to attack the Eye Guy, he could dive into you, when he is diving, and you cannot use those skills that it is in your slots, and you can't attack, so while diving, you can know that looks like he could stun you while diving, but it is not. '''Weaknesses 'Lack of HP and Defense. 'Eye Guy is low on HP and Defense, when their HP is 130, means their defense is 13. You can remember that 1 point of Defense skill increases 10 max HP in your HP bar, if 110 -> 120. You can know that they're good at strength, but they are low on Defense, and easily killed even when critical damage. 'Lack of Magic, and not good on those 5 elements (that is in your skill, Magic). 'Eye Guy is lack of Magic, and it is because of his Strength, and no elements when act (you can know that when they're dive into you). When they are diving, you can see that you cannot act and attack to the Eye Guy who's diving to you. But he cannot stun you, but they are diving to you just for taking your few HP in your bar, but you can see that you've been overwhelmed by the Eye Guys (Feel that you've been annoyed while they're diving into you.). Rewards from Completing the Quest When you have been killed first 25 Eye Guys, Sigil would give you 200 G, useful when you'll buy more potions, but be careful in weight. It would be given by Sigil a gold for all Killing Quests, as well if you need more gold for the potions if you're prepared for your next Boss you need to kill. It is useful again if you need to buy armors, swords, or shields, but it cannot be included by the gold, so it is free to combine. Also when you're killing the first 25 Eye Guys, and it gives you gold (2x gold when Premium to them), and also with your EXP even you've not been completed the Crafting Quest(s). Category:Quests Category:Castaway 2 Category:Eye Guy Species